Summer
Appearance Summer is a very short Normadien that mostly resembles a mobian fennec fox. Her head fur is known for being exceptionally furry, the color of the fur being in yellow to red fire gradients. Summer has green irises. The fennec fox-cat stands at 2'7" when including her large ears, but only 2'3" otherwise, only weighing 37 pounds. Personality Summer's Normadien heritage has made her a prudent person. She despises things that are against the law, and she especially tries to avoid fighting her opponents, let along killing them. This has gotten to the point where Summer holds back a crapton of her strength, which sometimes proves for worse far more than it proves for better. Summer's prudent personality was originally accompanied by her innocence. She had trouble deciphering forms of dirty humor, and was most of the time unaware of it being in the first place. Unfortunately, after dating and eventually marrying Jeanne, this trait has slowly diminished, but luckily isn't completely gone. When it comes to muffins, especially blueberries, Summer finds it hard to control herself. She is either charging for the muffin, sneaking up onto it, or begging the owner to give her some. Muffins do not exist on Normada, and almost all Normadiens find the taste of muffins as a heavenly dish. Summer can almost always be found in either a hot environment, or in a sunlit one. She is most often found in the primary oven of COB, actually being jokingly called a 'backup oven' (due to her innocence, she doesn't understand the dirty connotation of that nickname until long later). In the COB rps (not most other versions of Summer), Summer wavers over her attraction of boys and girls, being a bisexual and liking both genders. Being part cat, this has fallen into her personality. She has been able to purr like a cat, sometimes can't help but play in a child-like manner, occasionally distracted by red dots, and loves to take catnap. Backstory Like all Normadiens at age 13, they are free to live their life as they wanted. Summer wanted to explore the cosmos, so she gave a tearful goodbye to her parents as she headed out to space at thirteen. She finally settled on Mobius, and had to stay there for a few years to get accustomed to the language and culture. She ended up finding the COB restaurant at age 17 (in Normadien years). After some time of staying there, she eventually met a somewhat perverted sandcat named Jeanne. It was a date pizza restaurant where the clueless Summer eventually found out what Jeanne really thought of her, and they agreed to date from then on. Over time, it eventually got to the point where Summer had eventually gave Jeanne her very own spaceship, having two of her own. They went on to marry each other not long after Summer became 18 during a private space trip, with the spaceship being drove by Jeanne herself. Relationships Alaine - her best friend, Summer and Alaine get along very well. Summer loves helping create restaurant dishes with Alaine, as well as keeping each other happy. Jeanne - Currently married to her, it's kind of hard keeping pace with the new goddess sometimes. Vedash - Her "manager" even though she simply volunteers, Summer is always keeping a watchful eye over him to make sure he is fine, though he can take care of himself. Lunari - One of her other many friends, Summer learns a lot from her in the spiritual arts, sometimes even surprising Lunari by combining her powers and spirit training together to make fantastic effects. Mars - An old friend that she is constantly trying to redeem because she sees the good in him being constantly conflicted by outside events. While she crushed on Mars, it was appearance only, and it was Mars's actions that eventually changed her mind. Logan - another knowledged engineer and astronomer, as well as being incredibly, the two get along well with science stuff. Equipment Normadien Space Suits Summer has multiple sizes of space suits and multiple different types for multiple different types of aliens. The suits affects space-time to a massively greater degree than normal Normadiens. This, combined with the kinetic absorption of the suit's material, makes the suit capable of any attacks below the kiloton range. As it's a spacesuit, it has protection against extreme temperatures and radiation. It even creates a field of energy around the suit that's off the standard electromagnetic spectrum (therefore making it completely invisible), which cycles carbon dioxide into oxygen, so that one may be able to survive in space regardless if the suit itself does not completely cover the body. This allows for many custom designs of space-suits Normadien CTS (Cosmic Transportation System) Summer's spaceship, it travels through the galaxy by bending time and space to a massive degree. Due to this technique, the spaceships are able to accelerate and decelerate to and from top speed almost instantaneously. Due to essentially shifting through space, the ship travels at faster-than-light speeds without actually going faster than light. It has a 'top speed' of 263 M''c'', allowing it to traverse from one end of the galaxy to the other in four hours (though the top speed allowed in the galaxy is 44 M''c''). Abilities Summer is a Meta-Normadien, and therefore has a massive connection to spacetime. Strength Summer's meta spatial potency compared to a Normadien would be like comparing an untrained man to a 10 ton-lifter. On top of that, Summer's capabilities had evolved by about 25 due to two solar overcharges, increasing her strength enough to be capable of releasing 100 kilotons of force, comparable to a W76 nuclear warhead. Speed Summer is already roughly around eight to ten times faster than the average Normadien, who can already run at speeds comparable to bullets. Durability Summer is not a glass cannon, so her durability is comparable to her strength. Normadien Senses With space and time collapsed towards her, things such as sight, hearing, touch, and smell are enhanced to about 1000 times more potent in comparison to humans. It is potent enough to even use as a form of echolocation. The best use of this was during the time Summer intentionally blinded herself and walked through a forest, a little challenge she made up around her friends Alaine and Lunari. Regardless of the fact that she moved slowly, she did fairly well. Flight Summer doesn't actually fly. She stays still while space moves around her, so Summer simply changes her location in space. This makes for movement at high speeds to be easily possible for her, and she can ignore most things that would slow others down, such as high winds or 'slow spell' casting. Telekinesis Over time, Summer has learned to project this space shifting to other objects. This essentially gives Summer allows for a limited physics based 'telekinesis'. Pyrokinesis Summer has the ability of manipulating fire and heat in general. So far, she has proven to be able to steal heat from the environment as well as a foe's body heat, casually heat up to about 100,000°F, create a heat lens barrier to prevent electricity based attacks, and even see via thermal vision. She has shown to be able to easily incinerate glass bottles from a distance by merely looking at it. Summer practices with her pyrokinesis the most, which make it her able to emit ten times more power than her physical strikes at her max output of 300,000 degrees Fahrenheit. This makes the intensity of her flames roughly equivalent to that of Little Boy. Subspace Creation By folding space to overlap around her, Summer generates a sort of spatial armor around herself. This makes it so that she enters her own generated subspace, a separate space that still exists as part of the normal 3rd dimensional space. Summer can use this technique to make her phase through objects, or use it to force open spatial portals and enter alternate dimensions. She may also use it to forcibly close spatial portals. Solar Empowerment Sunlight is Summer's fuel source. She doesn't exactly have to eat healthy because of it. She also doesn't need oxygen to breathe so long as she is under sunlight or packed full of it. Flaws For COB Summer, sunlight is key not only to her power, but Summer's necessity. Going days without sunlight can make her sluggish, and she has even pass out from lack of it for so many days. Summer heavily over-relies on her spatio-temporal and pyrokinetic abilities. She, in actuality, does not know how to properly throw a punch, or fight in general. She's a terrible combatant, and anyone who can level the playing field can have a very easy chance of overwhelming her. Summer relies on sunlight for her powers. Manage to remove her solar energy, and she is is reduced to the power of the average Normadien, which makes her much weaker than normal (Not powerless. Powers such as flight and Normadien senses, as well as some of her supernatural physical stats will still remain due to it being her natural physiology). If Summer is fighting a living thing and she doesn't have to kill it, she won't try to kill it. As a result, she would usually hold back her power to test how strong a foe is before actually fighting them, and this has almost always been used to exploit her. To add on to the previous flaw, Summer may have her own rude and rule-breaking moments, as she is no angel, but she is most likely going to try to do everything to please everyone, even to the point of apologizing for things she hasn't done. Her generally helpful attitude and prudent manners usually hold her down from doing a job as best as she can. Loud/ultrasonic sounds can affect Summer if she is not deafening herself. When in a place that has no space, Summer loses her super strength and ability to fly. In a place without time, she would lose her speed (though honestly she would more than likely be frozen due to no time).= Trivia There is a lot of food on Mobius that Summer is new to: *Cupcakes *Smores (recently tried) *Many foreign foods, especially tacos *Coconut Milk Summer cannot dance, and will scatter away from any form of dancing. Summer is more likely to yip than meow, but she does purr more than yip. Summer sunbathes by a lake every morning. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Champions of Brimstone Category:Alien Category:Cat Category:Fox